


A Heart Broken

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: When Hermione returns from a visit with Ginny and Harry on their island with an all over tan how will Ron react?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is an offshoot/continuation from ‘Stranded’. If you haven’t read it you’ll probably need to in order to understand this story.

**A Heart Broken**

Chapter One: 

 

June 7, 2005

 

When Hermione and the children arrived in the garden at Comfort Hollow by Portkey from their visit with Harry and Ginny she was surprised to see lights on inside the house. Ron wasn’t supposed to be back until tomorrow so it shouldn’t be him. Maybe Molly had stopped by to see if she and the children were back yet. Hermione wasn’t looking forward to facing Molly after the way Ginny and Harry had talked her into letting them leave without even saying goodbye. 

 

Mustering up her courage, Hermione straightened her shoulders and looking down at her twins, Ginny and Freddy, said, “Well, should we go see who’s home?”

 

She watched as the twins raced each other to the patio door leaving her to carry their shrunken bags and the baby.

 

Walking into the patio her question was answered as she heard the twins cry out, “Daddy!” followed by shrieks of laughter. Closing the door behind her, Hermione hurried toward the living room anxious to see Ron after their two weeks apart. Entering the living room she saw Ron, the twins pinned beneath him, tickling them unmercifully saying, “How’s my little pair of mischief makers, huh? Did you miss me? Come on speak up. Tell Daddy how much you missed him.”

 

The twins were laughing so hard they couldn’t have replied if they’d wanted to. Setting down their bags and enlarging them, Hermione smiled as she said, “Don’t we get a hello too?”

 

Ron’s face lit up even more when he looked up and spied Hermione standing by the couch with little Robert in her arms. Giving the twins a final tickle he stood up and hurried over to her. Pulling her and the baby into a gentle hug he leaned down to kiss her. As the kiss grew his tongue sought its way into her mouth dancing and playing against hers causing Hermione to moan softly as she leaned into him. 

 

The moment was broken as the twins raced over and latched onto Ron’s legs while yelling, “Did you bring us presents, Daddy?”

 

“Oi! Watch it you little terrors! You trying to knock me over?” Ron asked as he released his hold on Hermione and ruffled the twin’s hair. 

 

“But, Daddy, did you bring us presents?” Ginny asked looking up at him.

 

“Yeah, did you?” Freddy echoed.

 

“Did you behave yourselves while you were gone? Didn’t cause any trouble with your aunt and uncle did you?” Ron asked as he stared solemnly down at the two children.

 

“We were good,” Ginny piped up as she smiled brightly at him.

 

“We didn’t get into trouble, honest we didn’t.” Freddy added.

 

Keeping his face serious Ron turned to Hermione, “Were they as good as they say they were?”

 

Hermione couldn’t help grinning as she looked down at the two small pleading faces looking up at her. “Yes, Ron, they were very good,” she replied.

 

 

Breaking out in a wide smile Ron said, “Well in that case there might just be something in your rooms.” The words were hardly out of his mouth before the twins were racing down the hallway to their rooms. As their cries of glee faded he laughed as he looked back to Hermione, “They should be busy for a little while,” he said taking the baby from her, “How’s my boy? Been good for Mummy have you?” Ron asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek before laying Robert on the rug by the fire. Standing back up, Ron paused as he took in the sight of her. 

 

Hermione was wearing a knee length green and yellow sleeveless sundress that buttoned all the way up the front with large yellow buttons. Its scooped neck came down just enough to show the tops of her breasts, highlighting her tanned skin nicely. Looking at her, Ron couldn’t believe how lucky he was that this beautiful woman was his. Crossing quickly to her, he pulled her into a fierce hug as he kissed her deeply. As the kiss intensified his hands roamed over her body he paused as one reached her breast and noticed the lack of anything between it and her bare skin except the thin material of the dress. 

 

Hearing Hermione’s moans of pleasure and wanting to feel her bare skin under his hands, Ron impatiently began unbuttoning buttons. Reaching her waist he became impatient. Unable to wait any longer, he slipped his hands into her dress running them up and down her back before he began caressing her breasts. 

 

Wanting to taste her, Ron broke away from her kiss and lowered his head to her breasts. He was just about to take one of her hard dark nipples into his mouth when the fact that her tan covered not only her breasts but continued down as far as he could see registered in his mind.

 

Jumping back, Ron grabbed the sides of the dress and yanked it hard enough that he caused two unbuttoned buttons to fly off. As the top part of her tanned body was bared before him, Ron stared in shock. 

 

Seeing the tan that covered his wife’s upper body caused all the uncertainty and fear that had been plaguing Ron since before Hermione had left with Ginny and Harry to resurface. 

 

**********

 

When she’d first told him that she and the children were going to go with them to their island; Ron had put his foot down telling her no. He knew that his sister and Harry would be naked the minute they were back on their island and the thought of his wife being around them bothered him greatly. All his mind could see was Hermione, being corrupted by their perversion, joining them; Displaying her body that only he was supposed to see. 

 

His anger at the thought of Harry seeing Hermione that way had led to a huge argument between them. After a lot of shouting and Hermione locking him out of their bedroom for the night, they’d come to an uneasy truce with Ron agreeing to trust Hermione. 

 

Even though Ron had agreed to trust her, his uncertainty and fears had continued to grow with each passing day. When the time came for her to return, he was so keyed up that he couldn’t think of anything but to see her and alleviate the turmoil he was feeling. Ending his business trip early, he’d returned home as quickly as he could to wait for her.

 

**********

 

Hermione was confused as Ron jumped back from her. When he grabbed her dress and yanked it open some more causing her to stumble; she started to make a comment about controlling himself, at least until the children were in bed, but stopped at the look on his face.  As Ron’s eyes traveled up and down her bare chest, Hermione began to get nervous. She watched as his face started to get redder and redder and her anxiety grew as anger clouded his face. Hermione gasped in fear and shock when Ron shifted his grip on her dress and with an animal like growl ripped it all the way open sending the remaining buttons flying about the room. 

 

When Ron’s eyes saw that Hermione’s tan covered her whole body, his anger grew until all he could see was red as her words to trust her echoed through his mind. Giving out a roar of rage he struck out. His clinched fist caught Hermione on the left side of her face with enough force to knock her flying to the floor. Ron’s tight grip on her dress caused it to be ripped from her body as she fell sprawling to the floor. “YOU BLOODY WHORE! PARADING YOURSELF NAKED IN FRONT OF HARRY WERE YOU!” He shouted down at her. 

 

Hermione could taste the blood in her mouth as she lay dazed on the floor. Her ears were ringing so loudly that she could barely hear his shouts of anger. Managing to push herself up, she swayed unsteadily as she struggled to regain her balance. Her vision blurred as stars and streaks of light interfered with it. Seeing Ron advancing on her, Hermione fumbled her wand from the coffee table and holding it out in front of her said loudly, “Hit me again Ron and you’ll regret it for the rest of your life!”

 

Her words caused him to stop but didn’t calm his anger any as he yelled, “YOU BITCH! GOING TO HEX ME NOW, ARE YOU?”

 

“No Ron! I’m just making sure you don’t hit me again,” She said as she steadied herself by leaning against the arm of the couch.

 

“DID YOU SHAG HIM TOO? YOU AND MY BITCH SISTER TOGETHER OR DID YOU TAKE TURNS?” Spittle spewed from Ron’s mouth as he shouted at her.

 

“RON! It wasn’t like that! Will you just calm down and listen to me!” She could feel her tears mixing with the blood flowing from her nose and mouth as she pleaded for him to listen to her.

 

“LISTEN TO YOU? WHY SHOULD I? YOU’RE NOTHING BUT A SCARLET WHORE! WHAT”S NEXT MY BROTHERS? YOU WANT TO PARADE AROUND NAKED FOR THEM TOO?”

 

His words cut like knives through her heart. “PLEASE RON!” She begged, “LISTEN TO ME!”

 

“NO! I WON”T LISTEN TO YOU! YOU BLOODY SLUT!”

 

With tears running down her face, Hermione said in a numb pain filled voice, “You’re supposed to love me forever. That’s what you said. I didn’t do anything Ron. I love you. You are my life. Why Ron? Why are you doing this?” As she talked the tears fell harder and faster as the hurt and pain swelled up inside her.  

 

“ME! YOU’RE THE ONE WHOREING YOURSELF OUT! NOT ME!”

 

Feeling two pairs of small arms wrapping around her, Hermione looked down to see the twins standing on each side of her, their small faces full of fear. “Ginny, can you and Freddy gather up our bags please?” 

 

Hermione let out a groan of pain as she bent down to carefully gather up Robert who was staring up at her with wide eyes. Making sure that she wasn’t going to drop him, Hermione stood up, nearly collapsing as one of her legs buckled and faced the twins. Both were crying silently as they looked from Ron to her and back. 

 

Seeing the bag that Ginny was holding, Hermione said, “Ginny, hand me the shell Aunt Ginny gave us.” When the little girl handed her the shell she said, “We’re going to go back to Aunt Ginny’s and Uncle Harry’s now. I need you both to hold on to the shell, okay?” 

 

“YOU’RE NOT TAKING MY KIDS WITH YOU, YOU BITCH!” Ron hollered.

 

“STOP!” Hermione cried out as he lunged toward her. “Come any closer and I swear I’ll hex you Ron. Ginny, Freddy take hold of the shell.”

 

“But what about Daddy?” Ginny asked.

 

Her voice broken, Hermione replied, “Mummy needs to be away from Daddy right now Ginny, and he needs some time to realize what he’s done. Now please, take hold of the shell.”

 

Hermione looked over at Ron and said quietly, “Goodbye, Ron,” before activating the Portkey.

 

**********


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

 

Hermione staggered as the portkey deposited them back on the island. Feeling herself falling, she was able to turn just enough to protect the baby in her arms before she hit the ground and darkness overcame her.  She never heard her daughter’s frantic cries for help.

 

As Ginny watched her mother fall she looked around frantically for help. Seeing her Aunt Ginny and cousin Skye over by the pool in the stream she cried out, “AUNT GINNY! HELP MUMMY’S HURT!” as she started running toward them.

 

Ginny’s head snapped up as she looked quickly around. Seeing her small niece running towards her, Ginny jumped up and hurried in her direction. As she ran she was able to see Hermione’s naked body lying on the ground with Freddy kneeling beside her. “What happened, Ginny?” she asked as she and the little girl came together her niece turning to run after her as she headed for Hermione.

 

“Daddy hurt her,” the crying girl sobbed out.

 

Dropping to the ground beside Hermione’s still form, Ginny reached out and gently rolled her over. She let out a sharp gasp of shock as Hermione’s face came into view.  The left side of Hermione’s face was an angry red and purple color, her eye invisible amongst the swollen flesh. Blood, both dried and fresh, ran from her swollen nose and split lip to join with the blood from the cut just under her eye as it ran down onto her chest.

 

“Skye, run get Daddy, Hurry!” 

 

Prying the baby from Hermione’s arms, Ginny placed him beside her as she looked up at Freddy, “Freddy, I need you to run over and get the water bottle by the hut. It’s right by the door.” As the little boy took off, Ginny turned to her niece, “All right Ginny, you said Ron did this?” she asked looking at the little girl intently.

 

“Yes,” Ginny said softly.

 

“Why? Why would Ron do this?” Ginny asked incredulously.

 

“I don’t know! I don’t know!” her niece cried.

 

By the time Harry came running up, Ginny had cleaned most of the blood from Hermione’s face and chest using Freddy’s shirt and the water he’d brought. Harry let out a cry of shock as he caught sight of Hermione’s mangled face. “What happened? Who did this to her? Is she all right?” he asked his voice filled with worry.

 

“Ron,” Ginny said, “Now, help me get her over to the hut.” 

 

“RON? Ron did this?” a stunned Harry asked.

 

“Harry! I need you to carry her over to the hut NOW!” Ginny cried.

 

Reaching the hut, Ginny placed Robert in the playpen with Sam before pulling her wand from her hair bun. As she did, her hair, now released, fell around her bare shoulders. Pointing it at one of the nearby deck chairs she transformed it into a small bed just as Harry arrived with Hermione in his arms.

 

Placing Hermione gently onto the bed, Harry stepped back as Ginny ran her wand over Hermione’s face, “Her nose is broken, some loose teeth, and she has a cracked cheekbone,” Ginny said pointing to where the skin was split just under the eye. “I can’t believe Ron did this,” Ginny mumbled to herself.  “Harry, bring me the medical bag will you.”

 

When Harry returned with the medical bag, Ginny said, “I need a little Skele-Gro, some bruise-healing paste, the Murtlap Essence and the Invigtoration Draught.” As Harry found the required items, he passed them to Ginny. 

 

When the last drop of Invigtoration Draught was gone, Ginny removed the cup from Hermione’s lips and handed it to Harry.  Looking closely at her friend and sister, Ginny was pleased to see that Hermione’s face was almost back to normal. There was still some bruising around her eye but it was fading even as she watched.

 

“Is Mummy okay?” Freddy’s scared voice asked. 

 

Freddy and Ginny were standing close to each other, their hands clenched together as they looked at their mother lying on the bed. Seeing their worried, tear stained faces, Ginny left the bed and dropping down to her knees gathered the two children to her. Hugging them tightly, she said, “Your Mummy’s going to be all right I promise, okay.” Kissing them on the forehead, Ginny stood up and taking their hands led them over to Hermione. 

 

As they looked down at Hermione, her eyes fluttered before slowly opening.  With cries of “Mummy”, her children threw themselves onto the small bed as they each tried to hug her. 

 

**********

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

 

“Arthur, do you think Hermione and the children are back yet?” Molly asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

 

Sighing deeply, Arthur shook his head, “Molly you just asked me that a minute ago. What makes you think I’d know more now than I did then?”

 

“Oh Arthur, I don’t know,” Molly said as she stood by the sink wringing a dishcloth in her hands. “She said in her note that they’d be back today and I just want to know why Ginny and Harry left without saying goodbye. I know they went home but we don’t even know where that is. I need to know if I did something to chase them away.”

 

Getting up from his chair, Arthur went over and gathered his wife in his arms, “Now Molly, we’ve talked about this already. They didn’t leave because of you.  The Ministry was after Harry, and Ginny’s been telling us since Christmas that she wanted to go home. That’s why they left. You didn’t do anything.”

 

Molly could feel the tension flowing out of her as Arthur held her. It never ceased to amaze her how he could make everything alright by just holding her in his arms. No matter how frightened, upset, or mad she was it all went away when he held her. Unable to count the number of time she’d sought comfort within his arms during the war, she knew he was the only thing that had kept her sane during it. 

 

Pushing back so that she could look up at him she asked, “Can we floo over to Comfort Hollow and see if they’re home?”

 

Arthur smiled as he looked into his wife’s soft brown eyes. Cupping her chin gently in his hand he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Pulling back he said softly, “If it will make you happy, we’ll go see if they’re home.”

 

When they exited the fireplace at Comfort Hollow, even though the lamps were lit, the house was silent. Molly was just about to say something to Arthur, but stopped as she heard a popping sound under her foot. Raising her foot she found a large yellow button snapped in half.  Looking around she saw more buttons scattered about and a yellow and green sundress lying on the floor. Walking over to the dress Molly’s hand flew up to her mouth and she let out a gasp of horror as her eyes beheld numerous blood drops and smears on the floor nearby. 

 

She gave a yelp when Arthur, his wand out, grabbed ahold of her and pushed her behind him. “Cover my back,” he said as he slowly edged his way over to the hallway. 

 

**********

 

Having searched the house without finding anything else, Arthur had flooed St. Mungo’s. Receiving word that his missing family members were not there he’d flooed Bill and George. After talking to Bill, he’d also flooed Tonks who was now examining the blood as they watched. 

 

Straightening up, Tonks said, “The blood’s Hermione’s.” Pointing to the dress, she continued, “If you look closely you can see a few specks of blood here and here.” Walking past the dress, she pointed at the floor, “Judging from these small drops I’d say she was hit in the mouth or nose hard enough that when she fell whoever was holding her didn’t let go of her dress and it ripped off.” Moving over to the larger drops and smears, she said, “She landed here, where she bled a bit before she pushed herself back up, causing the smears. “ Taking a few steps to the side, Tonks finished, “She then stood here before either being apparated or portkeyed away.”  Tonks turned to face Arthur and Molly as she said, “I’m sorry but that’s all I can see.”

 

There was a cracking sound as someone apparated into the room. Immediately everyone’s wands were pointed in the direction of the sound. “Whoa! Hold on it’s me!” Percy cried holding his empty hands up in plain view as he found himself surrounded by wands.

 

“Percy, what are you doing here? Is Ron with you?” Arthur asked as he lowered his wand.

 

“Fleur just flooed Penny with the news. I came as quick as I could.  Ron and I got back early this afternoon and he came straight home. . .” Percy stopped talking as he took in the blood and the torn dress on the floor.

 

“Then Ron must of been here when this happened,” Tonks said as she started looking around again. “Maybe he was surprised and taken without a fight but Hermione caught them off guard,” she mumbled to herself as she walked around the room looking for more clues as to what happened.

 

Twenty minutes later, having searched the house thoroughly again, everyone stood once more in the living room discussing what to do next. Tonks had just promised to get every Auror she could looking for Ron, Hermione, and the children when the fireplace flashed and a completely sodden Ron stumbled out clutching an almost empty bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand. 

 

They all watched in stunned silence as he brought the bottle up to his mouth, tipped his head back, and drained the remaining liquid from the bottle. As his arm fell away, his eyes rolled up and his limp body crashed to the floor.

 

“RON!” Molly cried as she rushed over to where her youngest son lay. Reaching him, she grimaced at the strong smell of Firewhiskey that surrounded him. Looking up at the family members around them she said, “Well don’t just stand there. Get him up on the couch.”

 

Unfortunately for George, he got the top half of Ron’s body while Bill got his legs. Just as George was laying Ron down, Ron’s stomach heaved and poor George found himself on the receiving end of Ron’s overindulgence. 

 

“Bloody Hell!” George cried. “You’re going to pay for this little brother,” he yelled at Ron’s unconscious form. 

 

“George, watch your mouth,” Molly said sharply. Pulling out her wand, she quickly performed a scouring charm on George, Ron, the couch, and floor.  Turning to her husband, she asked, “Arthur could you go to the Burrow and get my medicine bag?  I’m going to need to mix up a sobering potion if we’re ever going to get anything out of Ron.”

 

**********

 

They all watched in silence as Molly held Ron’s nose and poured the sobering potion down his throat. Stepping back, Molly said, “I mixed it extremely strong so you all might want to step back a little.”

 

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than Ron’s body gave a strong jerk, his eyes flew open, and turning swiftly on his side, he spewed out his remaining stomach contents onto the floor.

 

“Oh dear, too much hellebore I guess,” Molly said as she performed another scouring charm on the couch and floor.

 

Meanwhile, Ron had sat up and was staring at everyone around him. As his mind cleared he jumped up, a frantic look on his face, and yelled, “Hermione! I’m sorry! Hermione, please! Where are you?” Shoving Percy out of his way, Ron ran for the bedroom, “Hermione!”

 

Bill, who was standing closest to the hallway, grabbed Ron as he tried to go by, “Ron, she’s not here.”  

 

As Ron continued to struggle, Arthur stepped in front of him and gripping his shoulders said, “Ron! Stop it! Hermione’s not here. What happened? Where are they?”

 

At his father’s words, all the energy seemed to leave Ron’s body and his eyes became lifeless as he slumped down to the floor mumbling, “I’m sorry Hermione. I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry. Please come back.”

 

Molly came over and sinking to her knees beside Ron asked, “Ron, what happened?” When he failed to answer or even acknowledge her presence, Molly grabbed him and shook him sharply saying, “Ron, look at me and tell me what happened!” 

 

Ron’s voice was almost silent as unable to look at his mother he answered, “I got angry and hit her.”

 

His answer drew sharp gasps of surprise from those near enough to hear him. George, who along with Percy and Tonks hadn’t heard him, asked, “What did he say?”

 

His question was enough to bring Molly out of her shocked state. Her voice rose as she shook Ron and screamed, “YOU HIT HER? YOU HIT YOUR WIFE? ARE YOU MAD?”

 

“MOLLY! Stop it! Let him go!” Arthur said as he gripped his wife and pulled her from Ron. Looking up at Bill, he said, “Get him up and over to the couch.”

 

Ron let out a loud grunt as Bill and George threw him on the couch. Looking up, he found himself surrounded by a sea of angry faces. 

 

He cringed as his father, eyes blazing with anger and disgust, stared down at him and said in a cold hard voice, “Explain to us just what made you think you had the right to hit Hermione.” 

 

“I didn’t mean too,” Ron pleaded, “I got mad and I just lost it. I didn’t hit her hard, honest I . . . “

 

“Didn’t hit her hard? You bloody lying bastard!” Tonks exclaimed sharply, “You knocked her down and there’s enough blood here that says you seriously hurt her. I should throw your bloody arse in Azkaban for what you did.” She threatened, her eyes shinning with anger as she stared down at him.

 

Ron gulped in fear as he looked up at Tonks. Gone was the friendly woman he’d always known. Her eyes were filled with loathing and anger while her normally pink hair rippled with cold blue streaks that matched the hardness in her eyes. She seemed to have grown larger and more menacing as her body trembled with rage. Her wand was pointed solidly at his chest and he felt that if he moved at all she’d hex him in a heartbeat. 

 

Ron looked around frantically hoping one of his family members would save him from Tonk’s anger. “Don’t look at me,” George said, “If she doesn’t hex you then I’m bloody well going to.”

 

“You really screwed up this time little brother,” Bill said as he twirled his wand lazily in his hand. “I’m gonna wait and see what Mum and Dad have to say about this before I decide if I should beat you to a bloody pulp or not.”

 

“I’ll help you Bill,” Percy said.

 

“Boys, that’s enough! Ron, start explaining,” Arthur said as he glared down at Ron.

 

“Yes, Ronald, explain yourself,” his mother’s sharp voice added.

 

“She was tanned all over,” Ron muttered quietly, “and I . . . “

 

“Speak up! I can’t hear you.” Molly stated.

 

Looking quickly up at his mother, Ron shivered at the look she was giving him. Taking a deep breath, he spoke up, “She was tanned all over and I got mad thinking of her being naked in front of Harry. I lost it and hit her okay?” Finished, he looked back down.

 

“NO! It’s not okay! How do you know she was naked in front of Harry? Did she say she was? Did you even think that maybe she sunbathed alone or with Ginny?” His mother fired off at him. “What did you say to her Ronald? If you were mad enough to hit her then I’m sure your mouth got the better of you too.”

 

When Ron didn’t say anything, Arthur’s steely voice said, “Speak up Ron, answer your mother.” 

 

“No,” Ron said sullenly, “she didn’t say she’d been naked in front of Harry and I didn’t think of her sunbathing alone until after she’d left.” Ron looked up at his parents and then back down. “I don’t know if I was mad at the though of Harry seeing her naked or jealous that she might have let him see her. It doesn’t matter now anyway. She’s gone back to Ginny and Harry’s and taken the kids with her.”

 

“Besides hitting her, what did you say to her to make her leave?” Molly asked. “You said something, Ronald. I know you. Tell us.”

 

His face red with shame, Ron said, “I called her some nasty names.”

 

“What names, Ron?” Arthur asked.

 

“Bitch, bloody slut and whore,” Ron’s voice cracked with self loathing as he continued, “I also accused her of shagging Harry with Ginny . . .”

 

“RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU?” shouted an outraged Molly.

 

“Well, what was I suppose to think? Ginny and Harry run around naked all the time and then Hermione comes back tanned like she was. I ju . . .” 

 

“SILENCIO PROPRIUS TENUS HERMIONE REMITTOUS VOS!” Molly shouted as she pointed her wand at Ron. The spell hit him so hard that Ron slammed back into the couch causing it to fall over spilling him onto the floor.

 

Regaining his senses he found his mother standing over him her face white with rage, “You will not say another word, EVER! Not until Hermione comes back and forgives you or I die.” Giving her wand a sharp wave Molly disappeared.

 

Walking over to Ron, Arthur bent down and removed Ron’s wand from his pocket. Standing back up, he said, “You will remain in this house and contemplate what you’ve done until Hermione comes back.” Turning to face the others he continued, “Tonks, boys, I need you to help me set up wards to keep him here.”

 

“I think between Bill, Percy, and George you won’t have to worry about him going anywhere Arthur,” Tonks said. “But just to be sure,” Tonks raised her wand and pointing it at Ron said, “Petrificus Totalus.” She smiled in satisfaction as Ron’s body went stiff. “That should keep him here until the wards are in place.”

 

**********

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

 

“Hermione, are you alright?”

 

Hermione, who was hugging her twins as tightly as she could, looked up to find a worried Ginny staring down at her with Harry standing behind her. Releasing her grip on the children, Hermione kissed each one before saying, “I love you both so much, but I need you to go play with Skye now so I can talk to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. “

 

“But Mummy you’re hurt.” Ginny said.

 

“I’m not leaving. What if Daddy comes? Who’s going to protect you?” asked Freddy.

 

Struggling not to cry, Hermione gave the twins a quick hug, “I’m fine now and you don’t have to worry about Daddy coming here. He can’t because he doesn’t remember where the island is. Now, please go and play with Skye.”

 

Hermione sat watching the children until they were safely away before turning to face Ginny and Harry. As she looked up at them and saw the way Harry was gently massaging Ginny’s shoulders, she couldn’t stop herself as she broke down sobbing hard into her hands as they covered her face.

 

Seeing her friend’s anguish, Ginny dropped down beside her and pulled Hermione to her. Feeling Ginny’s arms around her, Hermione dropped her hands from her face as she returned Ginny’s embrace. Her voice breaking, Hermione whispered child like, “He hit me, Ginny. Ron hit me.”

 

**********

 

“I’ll kill him,” Harry said softly as he looked down at the once proud, strong woman crying in his wife’s embrace. Hermione was his family, his sister, and his best friend. No one was going to hurt her like this as long as he was around, no one.

 

Ginny stopped comforting Hermione long enough to look up at him, her eyes burning with fiery rage and said, “No, you won’t! If my parents or brothers haven’t killed him already then I will. The bloody prat is my brother. It’s my responsibility.”

 

Dropping down in front of them, Harry put his arms around both of them saying, “She’s my family Ginny, my sister. She’s been hurt and it’s my responsibility to make it right.”

 

Ginny was just about to tell Harry to sod off when she noticed his eyes. They were smoldering with an anger she’d never seen before. Unlike her, Harry never let his anger get out of control. Oh, sure if he was upset about something he’d rant and rave and throw his arms about. But when it came to real anger he held it in and Merlin help whoever caused him to release it. 

 

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Ginny looked at her husband and said, “Your right, love. We’ll kill him together.”

 

They both jumped when a small hurt filled voice said, “Please don’t kill him. I love him,” before Hermione’s body started shaking with sobs once again.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay. We aren’t really going to kill him.” Ginny said gently as she rubbed Hermione’s bare back. “He might wish he was dead when we get through with him but we won’t kill him.”

 

Releasing his hold on the two women, Harry sat on the bed next to Hermione sandwiching her between himself and Ginny.  After a moment he leaned back a little and raised his hand up to brush Hermione’s bushy brown hair out of her face before tipping her face up and kissing her softly on her forehead. Pulling her close and tucking her head under his chin, Harry asked gently, “Can you tell us why Ron hit you?”

 

They sat in silence. Harry was just about to ask again when Hermione began to speak in a soft quiet voice. “My tan, it was my tan. It was okay a first,” she said against his chest. “He’d gotten home early and was waiting for us when we arrived. By the time I got inside, Ron already had the twins down on the floor tickling them asking if they’d missed him. After greeting the baby and me, he sent the twins off to play with the presents he’d brought them and then he started kissing me. I’d missed him so much. Ron...he couldn’t…couldn’t seem to keep his hands off me.” Hermione sighed softly. He started unbuttoning my dress right there in the living room, but I didn’t care. I wanted him to touch me. At first it was just his hands, but then...” Hermione stopped. 

 

Harry felt her take a ragged breath and Hermione snuggled closer to him as she pulled Ginny tighter at the same time. After a few minutes her soft voice continued. “He was kissing his way down my neck while his hands were... were on my... my chest. Just when it seemed like he was going to... to....he stopped and jumped away from me. He grabbed my dress and yanked it open, hard enough it ripped some buttons off, and then he just stared at me. I thought...I thought he was just... getting over anxious at first. Then I saw that he was angry, really angry.  His face just got redder and redder. He actually growled at me before ripping my dress completely open. I never thought Ron would hurt me. Not ever. But at that moment I was afraid of him and then he...he hit me.”

 

Harry felt tears running down his chest as he held Hermione. Looking at Ginny he could see her anger battling with her concern for her friend and sister. Not knowing what to say, Harry just held Hermione and patted her back softly leaving it to Ginny to mummer soft words of comfort to her. 

 

After a while, he felt Hermione reach up and wipe her eyes. Not looking at either of them she continued, “He always told me that he’d love me forever. But the things he said. The names he called me. How could he say those things and call me those names if he loves me?” 

 

When Hermione didn’t continue, Ginny asked gently, “What did he call you?”

 

“He called me a bitch, whore, a bloody slut, and accused me of parading myself naked for Harry. He said that I probably wanted to parade myself in front of his brothers too.”

 

As Hermione talked Harry could see the fury rising in Ginny’s eyes. When Hermione said that Ron had asked if she’d shagged Harry with Ginny or if they’d taken turns, Ginny’s eyes blazed red. He watched as Ginny jumped up, her wand clinched tightly in her small hand. She was so angry her whole body shook with it. With a cry of pure rage she pointed her wand at a large rock pulverizing it instantly before disappearing into the hut. Seconds later she re-emerged with a sarong wrapped around her, grabbed a portkey for Comfort Hollow, and vanished. 

 

 

**********

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

 

Ginny didn’t even stop to knock on the door, she just blasted it open. Inside, she looked around, spotted her brother jumping up from the couch and using her wand, threw him into the wall screaming, “YOU BLOODY BASTARD!” Ron hadn’t even hit the floor before she threw him across the room where he knocked over a chair before landing in a crumpled heap against the far wall. “YOU STUPID BLOODY PRICK!” Ginny shouted flicking her wand to pick him up and slam him onto the wall where she held him pinned. Stomping over to him, Ginny slapped him, the excess magic flowing through her snapping his head hard against the wall. “HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS TO HERMIONE?” With another flick of her wand, Ginny raised Ron up and then slammed him down against floor. “YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHITE!” 

 

Ginny was getting ready to throw Ron around again when a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Before she could use her wand, it was snatched out of her hands and her father’s voice was calling out, “Ginny! Stop it! You need to calm down,” he said as he came up to stand in front of her. 

 

“Dad’s right, Gin,” Bill’s gentle voice said from behind her. “Promise to play nice and I’ll let you go, okay?”

 

“Yeah, Gin. I’ll even give you back your wand if you promise not to hex me,” George said walking over to stand by their father. 

 

Ginny grunted as she struggled to free herself from Bill’s grip. Realizing that it was useless, she gave out a loud yell of frustration before stamping her bare foot saying loudly, “OKAY! Fine! Just let go of me!” 

 

“Ginny, I mean it. You need to calm down.” Arthur said.

 

“All right Dad! I’m calm. Now tell this big git to let me go.”

 

“Promise?” Bill asked.

 

“Yes, whatever. Now let me go.”

 

Once released, Ginny ran over to where Ron lay unconscious on the floor and before anyone could stop her, kicked him in the ribs, shouting out, “BASTARD!” Just as she was bringing her foot back for another kick, George tackled her.

 

**********

 

Harry stopped dead in his tracks wand out, as he came running through the blasted door. George was sitting on top of one very angry bundle of fury, trying to hold Ginny down as she screamed a steady stream of obscenities at him. Her father and Bill knelt beside her as they tried to get her calmed down while Percy was tending to an unconscious looking Ron.

 

“OUCH!” George shouted as Ginny managed to sink her teeth into his arm. “LET GO!” He cried as she bit harder. Catching sight of Harry, George, his face tight with pain, called out, “Harry, help! She won’t let go!”

Running over, Harry dropped down next to them. Seeing Ginny’s teeth still sunk into George’s arm he said, “Ginny! Let go of George!” When she just shook her head causing George to hiss in pain, Harry placed his hand on both sides of her face and yelled, “GINNY, STOP IT!” 

 

With an almost feral growl, Ginny spat out George’s arm screaming, “GET OFF OF ME YOU BLOODY GIT!” as blood from the bite she’d given George ran down her chin as she continued to struggle. 

 

Unable to think of a better way to get Ginny to clam down, Harry bent down and kissed her, holding onto her as she struggled to get away. Feeling her start to ease off a bit, he ran his tongue softly across her lips as he increased the pressure of his lips on hers, tasting Georges blood as he did. Feeling her mouth softening against his, he once more ran his tongue lightly over her lips. Harry could feel the tension leaving her body as he maintained the kiss, probing gently with his tongue until she finally opened her mouth granting him access.  As his tongue skidded softly over hers, she moaned and began to kiss him back. Releasing his hold on her face, Harry used one arm to push George away while he wrapped the other around her, pulling her to him as she put her arms around his neck and started kissing him deeply.

 

“Well, that’s one way to calm her down,” Bill’s amused voice said. 

 

“Yeah, too bad Harry wasn’t here sooner. My arm would still be in one piece.” George’s pain filled voice added.

 

Breaking the kiss, Harry looked into Ginny’s now calm brown eyes. “Okay, love?” he asked.

 

Running her fingers through his hair, she nodded. “Okay.”

 

From across the room Percy said, “In case anyone’s interested, Ron’s still alive. Although I think she’s managed to break some of his ribs, an arm, and maybe his nose.”

 

The fireplace flared and Tonks stepped out just as Harry stood up and reached down to help Ginny up. He froze when Ginny giggled saying, “Leave in a bit of a hurry did we, love?” as she pointed at him.

 

Her remark drew everyone’s attention. In seconds the brothers were laughing while Arthur was trying to hide a choked off laugh behind his hand. 

 

The laughter grew when Tonks stopped in front of Harry and said, “Wotcher, Harry, looks like I missed most of the show but I see I managed to get here in time for the main event.” 

 

Looking down to where Ginny was pointing Harry felt his face turning red with embarrassment. In his hurry to stop Ginny from killing Ron he’d forgot to put on any clothes. 

 

**********

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

 

Harry had just managed to cover himself with a throw from the couch when the fireplace flared and Mrs. Weasleys face appeared. Spotting him and Ginny, who was standing beside him, she let out a cry of delight, “Ginny, Harry, you’re back! I was so worried about you.”

 

Ginny shuffled her feet and had a hard time looking at her mother, “Hi, Mum, sorry to worry you.”

 

“Hello, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry added.

 

“Dinner’s ready and you’re both coming over right?”

 

“Yes Molly,” Arthur said coming up behind Harry and Ginny and placing a hand on each of their shoulders, we’ll all be there.”

 

“All right Arthur. Tonks, I expect you to come as well. I’ll let Remus know. Hurry up now before it gets cold.”

 

Tonks and Bill said that they would take care of Ron so the rest of them flooed to the Burrow. As soon as Ginny and Harry stepped out of the fire they were enveloped in one of her mums crushing hugs. 

 

“Ginny, Harry, I’m so happy to see you both. When you left with Hermione and the kids without . . .” Molly stopped, her face registering anxiety, “Hermione! Is she all right? Is that why you’re here?”

 

“No, Mum. Ginny was kicking Ron’s arse,” George said laughingly. 

 

“Yeah, Mum,” Percy snickered looking at Harry, “She probably would have killed him if Harry hadn’t shown up. As it is she managed to break his nose, arm, and a few ribs to boot.”

 

Molly’s face had grown stern as the boys talked. Giving a huff she said, “It’s no more than he deserves and I’ll thank you not to mention his name in this house again. Not until Hermione forgives him.” Turning to the kitchen she said, “Wash up and come to dinner,” as she vanished through the doorway. 

 

Ginny stared open mouthed after her mother before turning to face her father, “Dad, what’s up?”

 

Arthur sighed wearily before launching into the story of how they had gone to see if Hermione and the children had returned yet. Of finding the blood and torn dress, Ron’s drunken return, and what he’d said after having a sobering potion poured down his throat. “Your mother went off when Ron told us about accusing Hermione ... and ... uh,” Arthur shifted uncomfortably.

 

“When Ron accused Hermione of you and her taking turns shagging Harry,” George piped in.

 

Arthur cleared his throat, “Ah, yes, that. Anyway, your mother was so furious, she cursed him. He’ll never be able to talk again until Hermione forgives him because she won’t remove the hex, says she’ll die first.” 

 

“Dad took away his wand and we placed wards around the house so that he can’t leave too,” Percy added.

 

Ginny was completely dumbfounded by what she’d just heard. When Percy had all but spit on his family when he’d left, it had been the worst thing that Ginny had ever seen happen. Yet her mother and father hadn’t reacted like this. Her brothers had, but not her parents. 

 

Before she could say anything, the fireplace roared twice announcing the arrivals of Bill and Tonks. Just as Tonks cleared the hearth, it roared again and Remus stepped out just as Molly’s voice called out, “If you’re going to eat, come now, dinners getting cold.”

 

Receiving quick hugs from Remus, Ginny and Harry followed the family into the kitchen.

 

Once everyone was seated and had started eating, Molly asked, “Ginny, you never said how Hermione is. Is she all right?”

 

Glancing at Harry, Ginny replied, “Yeah, Mum, she’s fine now. . .”

 

“What do you mean by ‘fine now’? What did he do to her?” Molly interrupted, the stern look once more covering her face.

 

When she just sat there, Molly gave her an angry look, “Ginevra Molly Potter, you may be out of my house now, but you’re still my daughter and you will answer me when I ask you a question.”

 

Receiving a reassuring pat on her leg from Harry, Ginny looked her mother in the eye and said, “Her left eye was swollen completely shut when she came to us. Her nose was broken, she had a cracked cheek bone and some of her teeth were loose. The worst of it is her sprit is completely crushed right now. She can’t believe that he said those things to her nor the fact that he hit her. I’ve taken care of her physical injuries but I don’t know how to heal the emotional ones.”

 

The table was quiet when she finished. Everyone jumped when Molly suddenly stood up and left the room. They heard her as she went up the stairs and then came back down them a few minutes later. At the sound of a ‘pop’ as she apparated away, Arthur jumped up calling out, “Bill, Percy, over to Ron’s now!” as he too apparated away. Two more ‘pops’ sounded leaving the rest of them sitting in silence around the table. 

 

The silence grew until George spoke up, “You don’t think Mum’s gone to kill Ron do you?”

 

“Remus, should I go check on Ron?’ Tonks asked.

 

Just as he started to answer, a pop was heard in the next room followed by the sound of two women’s voices. 

 

Ginny jumped up and hurried toward the voices followed by Harry and the rest. She stopped quickly at the sight of her mother talking reassuringly to Hermione’s mother, Elizabeth. 

 

Catching sight of her standing in the doorway, Molly said, “Here’s Ginny now. She’s healed Hermione’s injuries like I said and now she’ll take us to help Hermione and the children with the emotional ones. Isn’t that right, Ginny?” When she didn’t reply immediately, Molly said loudly, “I said, isn’t that right, Ginny?”

 

Looking frantically between the two women and Harry who had squeezed up beside her, Ginny replied, “But Mum, we don’t wear clothes at home.”

 

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you running around naked recently is it? As for Harry, I’m a married woman with six sons. I doubt he has anything I haven’t seen before. If the idea makes him uncomfortable then he’ll have to wear something or stay here but you’re taking us to Hermione right now young lady.” 

 

Ginny’s anger flared, “Harry will not be staying here Mum. The island is our home, not yours. I’ll not have you telling us what we will or will not do there.” 

 

By the time she’d finished talking she was almost nose to nose with her mother. Harry, seeing the anger in both their faces quickly stepped up and placing his arm around Ginny whispered, “Lily, please, not now.  I’m sure Mrs. Granger is anxious to see how Hermione is. We’ll settle this later, at home, love.”

 

Hearing Harry calling her Lily, the anger Ginny had been building up inside her died. He only called her that when he was either very worried about her or when they were together in private, whispering it softly in her ear. 

 

Turning to Mrs. Granger, Ginny said, “I’m sorry Elizabeth. Harry’s right, I should take you to Hermione now. I have to warn you though she and the children probably won’t be wearing anything when we get there.” 

 

Taking her wand from her hair, Ginny walked over and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet from one of the small tables. Pointing her wand at it she quickly turned it into a portkey. Tucking it under her arm, she twisted her sun faded red hair back up into a bun, sticking her wand in it to keep it in place before walking back over to stand before Harry. 

 

Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her for a kiss. Stepping back she said, “You’ll tell Dad goodbye for me, won’t you?”

 

“I’ll tell him.”

 

Giving him another quick kiss, she stepped over to where her mum and Mrs. Granger stood. Holding out the paper she waited until they both took hold. Looking back at Harry she smiled, “Don’t be too long, love,” she said before activating the portkey. 

 

Hermione looked up from where she’s been sitting listlessly on the small bed at the sound of voices nearby. Catching sight of her mother, Hermione sprang up, forgetting that she was naked, and running over, threw herself into her mother’s arms as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. 

 

Elizabeth was thoroughly mortified at the sight of her naked daughter running towards her. But when Hermione’s arms closed around her and she felt the heartbreaking sobs coming from her daughter, her arms swiftly drew Hermione close as she murmured softly, “Shhh, it’s all right darling, I’m here now.  I’m here.”   

 

**********

 

Hermione smiled as she sat watching her mother and Molly cooking breakfast. Ginny and Harry had tried to help but after yesterday’s events, her mother had provided the comfort she’d needed. 

 

As her mind recalled the previous day’s horrors she felt something growing inside her. It continued to grow stronger and stronger as everything Ron had said and called her surfaced. She was unable to place a name on it until the image of Ron hitting her flashed into her mind. 

 

“THAT BLOODY BASTARD HIT ME! HE HIT ME!” 

 

Hermione didn’t realise that she’d yelled out loud until she found herself standing up with everyone staring at her.

 

The feeling inside her was burning furiously as it tried to get out and she realised what it was, anger. She was so angry it was causing her whole body to shake.

 

Snatching up her wand, Hermione shouted out, “WHERE IS HE!” as she marched over to where her mother and Molly were standing, “HE CAN’T HIT ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT! WHERE’S HE HIDDING? IT BETTER BE GOOD BECAUSE IF I FIND HIM HE’S DEAD MEAT!”

 

Elizabeth tried to comfort her daughter by saying, “Hermione, clam down,” as she reached for her but Hermione shrugged her off.

 

“NO! I won’t calm down. HE HIT ME!”

 

“I know, dear. I know. But you need to calm down,” Elizabeth said as she tried once again to quiet Hermione.

 

“MUM, He . . . hit . . . me, and I’m NOT going to let him get away with it!”

 

Turning to face Molly, Hermione asked, “Where is he? Tell me or I’ll go find him myself.”

 

Before Molly could answer, Ginny was beside her, “Hermione, he’s being taken care of. He’s not getting away with it, okay?”

 

“After Molly and Ginny got through with him I’ll say he’s not,” Harry input as he came up beside them.

 

Hermione’s eyes were smoldering when she turned on Harry, “Whatever THEY did doesn’t matter! I’M the one HE HIT!”

 

Harry stepped up to her and placing his hands on her bare shoulders looked her in the eye and said, “Hermione, have I ever lied to you?”

 

“Harry!”

 

“Have I?” 

 

Some of the anger left her as her shoulders slumped, “No.”

 

“Then believe me, he’s getting what he deserves, okay?”

 

“Harry, I don’t care what you say. I’m not letting him get away with what he did to me. I just can’t. Now tell me where he is.”

 

“Just leave it alone. . .” Harry stopped as he saw the anger building up inside Hermione. “All right, I’ll tell you, but first you have to listen to what I have to say, deal?”

 

Hermione just stared at him, her eyes bright with anger.

 

“Hermione, I won’t tell you unless you agree to listen.”

 

All he received was a huff as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

 

“Come on, five minutes, that’s all.”

 

He still had his hands on her shoulders and could feel her body shaking as she tried to control herself. Glancing down, he saw her hand clinched so tightly around her wand that her knuckles were white. Please don’t hex me he thought to himself. Please don’t hex me.

 

Looking Hermione square in the eyes, Harry smiled crookedly at her and said, “Please.”

 

The air around Hermione and Harry was crackling with energy as Ginny, Elizabeth, and Molly watched in uneasy silence the play between them. Hermione was a powerful witch and as mad as she was, anything could happen. 

 

A collective sigh left them when Hermione replied tersely, “Fine.”

 

Elizabeth turned away as Harry pulled her daughter into a hug that Ginny soon joined. Seeing the three friends hugging while naked was still just too much for her to handle.

 

**********

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

 

“Remember Hermione, give me five minutes with Ron before you follow me,” Ginny said as she gave her friend a worried look.

 

“Yes, I know.” Hermione’s eyes were still flashing with anger as she looked quickly over at Harry, “He took my wand so can we just get this over with?” 

 

Everyone was crowded into the living room of the Burrow. After Harry had explained Ron’s punishments to Hermione back on the island he’d made her give him her wand before agreeing to let her meet with him. To say that Hermione was unhappy was a gross understatement. Harry had been sure that she was going to hex him when he’d asked her to give it up and only after a very heated argument had she finally agreed.

 

Now dressed in one of Ginny’s sarongs she was waiting to floo over to her home and confront her husband. It had been determined that Ginny would go first to prepare the way, secretly she was hoping for an excuse to hex Ron again, and to make sure that Hermione had support if Ron tried to hurt her again.

 

Taking a handful of floo powder, Ginny gave Harry a small smile before throwing it into the fire and saying, “Comfort Hollow.”

 

Ron was sitting on the couch in front of the fire idly picking at a loose thread on one of the pillows. His thoughts on Hermione as he tried to convince himself that he didn’t care if she rode naked through Diagon Alley, like that Muggle in the fairy tale, so long as she forgave him. Unfortunately, every time he pictured her tanned golden body a surge of anger and jealousy coursed through him. When the fireplace flashed and his sister, wand in hand, stepped out, his face went white with fear as he quickly jumped over the couch to hide behind it.

 

Ginny smiled with satisfaction as she watched him disappear. Pretending not to have seen him she called out, “Oh, Ronniekins! Where’s my big strong wife beating brother?”

 

Walking rapidly over to the end of the couch she jumped behind it, wand out, and shouted, “There you are!”

 

Her eyes glowed with contempt as she watched him fall back and scamper away from her, his mouth going a mile a minute as he scrambled back, holding one arm up in defence.

 

Keeping her wand pointed at him she followed his progress across the floor, “Surely you’re not afraid of me,” she asked, “I’m just a girl. A powerful wife beater like you shouldn’t be afraid of a little girl like me.”

 

Ron had stopped crawling across the floor when his back encountered the wall. His eyes wide with fear as Ginny stopped in front of him. He cringed when she flicked her wand at him.

 

“Stop cowering you bloody arse. Get up and go sit on the couch. I’m not going to hex you . . . yet,” she said with a smirk.

 

Once he was on the couch, she stood in front of him, tapping her wand against her other hand. “Hermione will be here . . .” she stopped as he started to jump up from the couch. Pointing her wand at him she shouted “SIT DOWN!” 

 

Ron was so scared he almost tipped the couch over as he fell back onto it. 

 

 “Move off of that couch again and I’ll petrify you.” Ginny said as she regained his undivided attention.

 

Resuming her wand tapping, she continued, “Now, as I was saying, Hermione will be here in a minute to talk to you. You will not move off that couch. You will listen to her and you will behave or else I’ll make what I did to you earlier look like a friendly game of tag. Got it?” Her eyes and wand both focused on him unwaveringly. 

 

When he nodded in understanding she lowered her wand slightly and said, “Good!”

 

At that moment, the fireplace blazed up in green flames as Hermione stepped out of it. 

 

When Ron saw Hermione, his face lit up and his muscles tensed to jump up. Before he could move, Ginny was between them, her wand pointed at him, “Do it, Ron. Give me an excuse,” she growled, a feral look on her face.

 

Holding his hands up in defeat, Ron slumped back into the couch.

 

“Smart move,” Ginny said as she lowered her wand and stepped back out of the way.

 

Ron’s attention snapped back to Hermione as she started to speak, “Your mother told me that you can’t speak. I’m glad for that because I don’t want to hear anything that you could possibly say right now.”

 

He could see that she was having a hard time looking at him and when she did her eyes showed both sadness and anger along with traces of fear. Seeing her like this tore at his heart and he hung his head in shame.

 

“You hurt me. You said awful things to me. Things I never thought you’d ever say to me and they hurt terribly. I don’t know what hurt more, what you said or hitting me, but you broke my heart, Ron.” Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued, “You always told me that I was the love of your life, that we’d be together forever. I believed you. It’s what I wanted more than anything. I thought we were happy.“

 

Seeing her friend’s anguish, Ginny stepped over and took her hand, squeezing it gently. Her action caused Hermione to give her a small smile of thanks. 

 

Holding Ginny’s hand tightly, Hermione wiped at her face before continuing, “I’ve never given you any reason to think I’ve been unfaithful to you. For you to accuse me of it is inexcusable, especially with Harry. He’s just as much my brother as you are Ginny’s. You might as well have accused me of incest.  I love him but not in that way and you know it. How you could even consider something like that, I don’t know. I guess you’ve never really trusted me. 

 

As for my tan, yes I was naked in front of Harry. So what? He doesn’t see me as someone to lust over. He sees me as his sister. Someone he loves. Someone he was willing to die to protect during the war. Someone he trusts and respects. Things I thought you felt too. I guess I was wrong.” 

 

Tears continued to run freely down her face as she looked over at him. His face bore a guilty, shocked look. “I’m sorry but I can’t forgive you. I don’t know if I can ever forgive what you’ve done.”

 

A look of raw sorrow washed across Ron’s tear streaked face as his head snapped up to look at her and he opened his mouth as if to speak. Immediately Ginny’s wand was out, “LISTEN!”

 

His mouth shut as he focused back on Hermione.

 

“I’m going to stay with Harry and Ginny. I need the peace right now and so do the children. If you ever want us to try and get back together then you need to get help. I won’t see you again until you do. I’ll never put myself in a position where you might hit me, or our children, again. When I leave, Molly will bring the children over to see you. They’re afraid of you. Try not to scare them anymore than they already are. Your mother will continue to bring them over once a month from now on, provided you’re seeking help. If you don’t, you’ll never see any of us again. I’ll ask Arthur and Molly to give you back your wand and take the wards off. After everything, I still love you, but I can’t be with you right now. Goodbye, Ron.” Turning quickly she grabbed some floo powder and vanished.

 

The room was eerily quiet as Ginny looked at her brother. Ron’s face was wet with tears and his pained expression almost made her feel sorry for him. “I don’t know why she still loves you. You don’t deserve her, but she does,” she said softly. “I’m going to go help Mum with the children,” and with that, she stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

 

When Ginny arrived at the Burrow her mum, Robert in hand, was trying to steer the twins toward the fireplace as Hermione wept in her mother’s arms.

 

**********

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:  
  


July 3, 2008

 

Hermione watched as Robert and Sam splashed around in the stream’s pool, their small tanned bodies glistening with water as they played. It was hard to believe that they were three now. Hearing loud peals of laughter, she looked around to see Skye and the twins coming out of the forest. 

 

As they got closer, Hermione marveled at how alike the girls looked even though Skye was six months older, almost as if they were the twins instead of Freddy and Ginny. The girls were about a hand taller than Freddy which didn’t sit well with him at all. In just a few days the twins would be turning eight. 

 

Three years. Has it really been that long? She thought, a sad look on her face.

 

After six months, Ron had talked, well, written, her into trying to get back together. He’d sworn that he was getting counseling and that everything would be different. Like a fool she’d believed him.

 

When she’d shown up at the Burrow with Harry, Ron had taken one look at her tanned, sarong covered body and with animal like growl, knocked her aside as he launched himself at Harry. Arthur had stunned him before he’d actually hit Harry and after checking around later they’d discovered that Ron had only gone to two counseling sessions. The other times had been spent drinking at a local pub. 

 

Bill and George had been so angry with Ron that from that time on had escorted him to and from his counseling sessions while the children had visited their father under the family’s stern supervision. That had been the last time Hermione had seen Ron. She didn’t even bother to read any of the numerous letters Molly or the children brought to her from him. He’d fooled her once and she wasn’t going to let him sweet talk her again. Her black eye, received when she’d fallen against the corner of the kitchen table, was enough proof for her that he hadn’t changed one bit.

 

**********

 

“Well, Mr. Weasley it’s been a long, hard road but I’m pleased to say that I think we’ve come to the end of it.”

 

Ron smiled fondly at the aged woman sitting across from him. Seeing her wrinkled face break into a smile of its own, he surged out of his chair and engulfed her in a huge hug. 

 

“I shall truly miss our sessions.” She said as she patted him gently on the back. 

 

With a last soft hug, Ron released her. Kneeling in front of her he signed, I’ll miss you too, Martha. You’ve helped me so much. If you ever need anything, anything at all . . .

 

She grabbed his hands, stopping him. “Ronald, don’t go worrying about me. You need to focus on making things right with that pretty young wife of yours and with your family.”

 

Patting his hands, she smiled as she pushed him away so she could stand. “Come on now, up with you. It’s time for my afternoon potion and you need to be on your way,” she said, as she helped him to his feet. Picking up two rolls of parchment, she turned to hand them to him. “Now you give this one to your parents. It’s my report letting them know that you’ve completed your counseling. This one is for them to give to your wife. I want to meet with her and offer to be a mediator between the two of you. Remember, if you ever need me I’ll be here for you.”

 

Ron stopped and signed Goodbye, Martha before shutting the door to her small office. Turning, he nodded to George as they started walking towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. 

 

Arriving at the shop, Ron smiled when he saw Callie, the new shop assistant, talking to a group of young boys. Seeing him, she winked before popping a Canary Cream into her mouth. Moments later a large yellow canary stood in her place causing the young boys to laugh. Seconds later, Callie was back. Waving at him with a bright smile, she turned to lead the boys over to the bin containing the Canary Creams. Seeing her smile caused Ron to break out in a wide smile of his own, his soul feeling brighter as hope flowed through it for the first time in three long years.

 

**********

 

Hermione was broken out of her thoughts by the sudden appearance of Molly. She watched as Molly looked around anxiously, spotted her, and hurried in her direction with a scroll clutched tightly in her hand.

 

“Hermione, how are you, dear?” Molly asked as she drew her into one of her famous hugs. 

 

Returning the hug, Hermione replied, “Fine, Mum. I’m just surprised to see you. You were here only the day before yesterday after all. Is something wrong?”

 

Ending the hug, Molly spotted her two young grandsons playing in the stream’s pool and her older grandkids heading that way too. 

 

“No, nothing’s wrong. I just came to give this to you,” she said, holding out the scroll. “It’s from Ron’s counselor. Now why don’t you read it and I’ll go say hello to my grandchildren. We’ll talk later.”

 

As Molly walked away, Hermione stared mystified at the scroll in her hand. Why was Ron’s counselor writing to her and did she really want to know?

 

Sitting back down on her deck chair, Hermione just sat there looking at the scroll. Hearing shrieks from the children as they saw their grandmother, Hermione shivered before slowly untying the ribbon from the scroll.

Opening it up, she started reading.

 

My dearest Mrs. Weasley,

 

            I know that you are probably wondering why I am writing to you after all this time and I wouldn’t be surprised if you weren’t considering throwing this letter away without finishing it. I beg you to please read what I have to say.  

 

            I have been a healer and counselor for over sixty years. I specialize in services specifically for victims of spousal abuse, never the abuser. When I was assigned to counsel an abuser, I wouldn’t even open the file and I refused to see him at first. Then when I did read the file and found out who he was I couldn’t help wondering what could have caused a hero of the second war to attack his wife as he had. Especially considering who you are and all the things the two of you had been through together during the war. 

 

            I don’t think there’s a wizard or witch alive that doesn’t know your story. How you met on the train to Hogwarts your first year; your friendships with Harry Potter and the horrible challenges you all faced during your school years together; how you all stood side by side during the final battle. The way you both mourned the loss of his brother, sister, and best friend together after the battle. When the two of you married later on, it was a completion. A sign for everyone that all was once more right in our world, that it was okay to move on.

 

            Imagine my shock when I was handed Ron’s case file. I was so angry and confused. You two were the heralds of our new peace. You allowed us to enjoy happiness again. I couldn’t help myself. I had to know why Ron had acted in such a truly appalling manner and so I took his case.

 

            I’ll admit that I was hard on him at first. But as time went on and we discussed more and more of his memories, hard to do when your patient can only write and not talk, but with the help of a pensieve, and by probing his mind using Legilimency, I came to realize that he had been on the brink of a meltdown for years. If your island trip hadn’t set him off then something else would have. It was only a matter of time.

 

            Ron had so many feelings of insecurity and self loathing from his younger years, coupled with the things he’d seen and done during the war that he was never able to come to terms with. I’m surprised he didn’t break sooner. 

 

            I know that right now you’re probably thinking that I’m making excuses for him but I’m not. He was an emotional wreck. We’ve spent two and a half years going through his memories and emotions, some of them quite painful, but we pushed through and I now feel that Ron has confronted all his demons and insecurities. 

 

            I would like for you to meet with me at your convenience so that I may answer any questions, which I’m sure you have, about Ron. I can’t tell you anything that went on between us as that would be a breach of trust, but I can hopefully set your mind at ease about his mental health at this time.

 

            He’s ready, Hermione. Are you? 

 

                                                Sincerely,

 

                                      Martha J. Stevenson, 

Healer and Patient Abuse Counselor 

 

Hermione wasn’t sure how long she sat there with the letter sitting in her lap with her emotions battling inside her. Hope had flared briefly before the pain of Ron’s deceit three years ago pushed it back. She was broken out of her reverie when Molly sat down beside her. 

 

“Are you alright, dear?”

 

Without answering, Hermione passed her the letter, sitting in silence as Molly read it.

 

Laying the letter down on the small table beside her, Molly took Hermione’s hand, “I won’t tell you that you should meet with her. That’s for you to decide. Even though he’s my son, he’s hurt you, lied to you, and tried to deceive you. Only you can decide if you’re ready to see him or try to forgive him. Just know that whatever you decide, I’ll always be here for you.”

 

Placing her arms around her, Hermione hugged Molly saying softly, “Thank you.”

 

“You might not be my daughter by birth, but I’ve always considered you one since you first came into our home when you were only thirteen. Marrying Ron only made it legal.” 

 

Hermione wiped a stray tear from her cheek before hugging Molly again. 

 

Breaking away, Molly stood up, “Now I’ll leave you to think about what you want to do,” she said briskly as she too brushed away a tear, “I need to be getting home to fix Arthur’s supper. Let me know what you decide.” 

 

With that, Molly walked off to say goodbye to her grandkids.

 

Picking up the letter, Hermione read through it again. Rolling it up, she considered talking it over with Ginny and Harry before making any decisions. 

 

**********

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 

July 14, 2008

 

Hermione shivered as she sat at the table closest to the fire at The Leaky Cauldron, whether from cold or nerves she wasn’t sure. She was flanked on one side by Ginny and on the other by Harry and she had a death grip on both their hands as they waited for Mrs. Stevenson to arrive. 

 

After putting the children to bed the night Molly brought her the letter, Hermione had given it to Ginny and Harry to read. Afterwards they had stayed up most the night talking about it and what she should do. After hours of talk and crying on both their shoulders, something she only did when the children weren’t around, she had decided that she would meet with Ron’s counselor, but only if Ginny and Harry were there to give her support.

 

So now, here she was wondering for the hundredth time if Ron was going to make a fool out of her again. If this was going to be more lies and deception from him like last time. Looking up as the door opened, her breath caught as a white haired, grandmotherly woman entered.

 

Martha stopped as she entered the warmth of the old tavern. Looking around, she immediately spotted the three people sitting near the fire. Recognition of each person was instant, both from Ron’s memories and all the reading she’d done before and after taking on Ron’s case. What she wasn’t prepared for was the stunning beauty of the two women or the outright handsomeness of the man sitting with them.

 

 All three had bronze skin that glowed with youth and health. The red haired woman, Ginny, had what looked like pure gold streaks running through her long fiery hair as the light from the fireplace danced off it. The fine silk cloth of sapphire and emerald green that draped over one shoulder and around her body only added to the look of an Island Goddess.  Hermione was just as stunning, Ron’s memory had shown Martha that she was beautiful, but hadn’t done her justice. She had brown, wavy, shoulder length hair shinning with the same golden streaks as her counterpart with their manner of dress differing only in color. Hermione’s being bright red and yellow giving her the same Island Goddess look. If the two women were Goddesses, then Harry was definitely a God. With his dark black hair and blazing emerald green eyes as he stood, placing himself between the two women and her. Even in his brightly printed shirt of greens and red, white baggy shorts and sandals, Martha could see that this wasn’t a man to mess with. The power and protectiveness shinning in his eyes as he stared at her sent shivers of caution up her spine and she knew without a doubt that anyone trying to hurt either of the two women with him would regret it, if they lived.  

 

Pasting what she hoped was a non-threatening smile on her face, Martha walked slowly toward the table. The intensity in the room building, Harry’s eyes never leaving her, as she came closer. Stopping when she was three feet in front of him she waited for whatever came next. It had taken a lot of time and effort on everyone’s part to set up this meeting and she didn’t want anything to go wrong now that it was finally happening.

 

Looking at Hermione, Martha could see the uncertainty she was feeling. Glancing over at Ginny, Martha sucked in a quick breath of surprise as she saw the same power and protectiveness shinning in her eyes as in Harry’s and she shivered again as she realized that he wasn’t the only one who would kill to protect the ones he loved. 

 

The tension in the room was broken by Hermione as she reached up and touched Harry’s arm, “It’s all right Harry.”

 

When Harry continued to just stand there, Hermione tugged gently on his arm, “Please, Harry.”

 

At her soft words, Harry’s stiff stance relaxed, and with one more piercing look at Martha, he sat back down beside Hermione. Once seated he and Ginny, as if in silent communication scooted their chairs up against Hermione’s, Harry’s arm going around her shoulders with his hand resting on Ginny’s while Ginny continued to hold Hermione’s hand tightly in hers. Their bodies continuing to radiate power as their eye’s poured out protectiveness and love for Hermione at Martha. 

 

“Please sit down.” Hermione said gesturing at the chair across from them. She found herself relaxing as she felt Ginny and Harry presence surrounding her, making her feel safe and loved. 

 

Slowly pulling out the chair, Martha sat down and folded her hands in front of her on the table. “Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, for agreeing to meet with me,” glancing quickly at Ginny and Harry, she continued, “I’d hoped we could talk in priv. . .”

 

“What ever you want to say, you can say in front of them.” Hermione interrupted as she unconsciously shifted closer to Harry while pulling Ginny closer at the same time. 

 

Searching the faces of the three young people in front of her, Martha realized something that caused her to bow her head as a feeling of sadness washed through her. “Very well,” she said looking back up at them, “As I said in my letter, over the past two or more years Ron has received all the help I feel that he needed to face his insecurity and anger issues. It wasn’t easy, and at times it was quite painful, but he didn’t give up. At first it was hard for him to communicate but I was able to teach him sign language and with that, plus the use of Legilimency and a pensive, we were able to work out his problems. I can’t tell you anything that happened in our sessions, that’s his to tell, but I can tell you that he feels much better about himself, his family, and the things that happened during the war. He’s also completely capable of managing his anger.” 

 

As she talked, Martha could see the doubt still present in Hermione’s eyes. “I’ve grown quite fond of Ron over the length of our time together,” she continued, “and I find him to be a very caring young man with a good sense of humor. He’s hurt you, Hermione, and I know that what I say has very little meaning to you, but I do feel that he deserves for you to at least agree to meet with him, if for nothing else but so that you both can have some form of closure.”  

 

Seeing that Hermione wasn’t going to say anything, Martha continued, “Ron knows that you probably think that this is some sort of trick so he has asked me if I would act as a mediator between the two of you. He’s also agreed to the use of Legilimency on your part, he said that Harry’s probably taught you by now . . .,” Martha paused a moment to look at Hermione. Seeing her nod, she carried on, “He also agreed that any memory you had questions about could be pulled and looked at in a pensieve. He knows that you‘re not too trusting of him right now and that you probably won’t meet him without Ginny being with you, so he said to tell you that it would be all right if she was present. He would prefer that the meeting take place somewhere private. Either at your home or the Burrow. . .”

 

“NO!” Hermione broke in. “If I agree to meet Ron it will be on the island. It’s my home now and if he’s really changed, like you say he has, he should have no problems meeting there.”

 

“Hermione, may I call you Hermione?”

 

Hermione nodded.

 

“Hermione, do you really think that the island is the right place for your first talk? Maybe after you’ve cleared the air a little you could go there.”

 

Hermione was shaking her head no the whole time Martha was talking.

 

“No . . . No . . . No, if we meet, it’s on the island,” Hermione’s voice was rising at each word taking on a panicked tone, “it’s my home, I’m safe there.” her hands were clutching Ginny’s and Harry’s tightly as she tried to pull them closer around her.

 

Martha jumped as Harry stood up abruptly pulling Hermione and Ginny, who was talking soothingly to Hermione, up with him. Hugging both women tightly he glared down at her, his eyes burning with fury, “You heard her. Tell Ron he comes to the island or there’s no meeting. Have Molly let us know what he decides.”

 

Pulling a seashell from one of the pockets of his baggy shorts, Harry held it out. Once Ginny and Hermione were both touching it, Harry looked at Martha, “Tell Ron if he even thinks about hurting her, I’ll kill him.”

 

Before Martha could say anything, they were gone as Harry activated the portkey.

 

**********

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 

July 28, 2008

 

Elizabeth had taken the children down to the beach while Molly went to get Ron and Martha leaving Hermione, Ginny, and Harry to wait. Something none of them had ever been good at. As a result all three were trying to find something to do. Ginny was fussing with the various snacks Molly had brought, rearranging them on the picnic table while Hermione played with the pitchers of pumpkin juice and water while moving the glasses out of Ginny’s way. Meanwhile, Harry, who had been watching the girls, decided that the table was too narrow so he widened it earning him an exasperated look from both girls as they set about rearranging things once more. 

 

As the three moved around they were constantly brushing against or touching each other. Something they’d been doing every since returning to the island after their meeting with Martha. None of them was really aware of it but seemed unable to stop. It had gotten so bad that they stayed up later and later each night not wanting to separate to their respective bedrooms to sleep, and though they didn’t notice, their eldest children did. Well, the girls did, Freddy was clueless as usual.

 

**********

 

After watching their parents go through one of their long sessions of saying goodnight to each other and seeing the look of sadness and longing on Hermione’s face as Ginny closed the door to her and Harry’s bedroom, Skye turned to her cousin Ginny and said, “Your mum’s in love with my Mum and Dad isn’t she?” 

 

“Yeah, she is. They’re in love with her too, you know.”

 

“Yeah, they are. How come they don’t know it and we do?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe they don’t want to because they think it’s wrong or something.” Ginny said quietly as she watched her mum sitting alone on the couch, her head turned to face Harry and Ginny’s bedroom door.

 

Skye sighed softly, “Does it bother you?”

 

“No, not really, I just think it’s sad that they don’t know.”

 

“You don’t think it’s wrong for them to be in love with each other then?”

 

”I just feel sorry for my dad. I don’t think that he and Mum will ever get back together now.”

 

“You’re probably right.”

 

“Yeah, I probably am.” 

 

Standing up, Ginny opened the bedroom door they’d been peering through and walked over to crawl up into her mother’s lap.

 

Hermione look down in surprise, “What are you doing up Gin?”

 

“You looked like you needed someone to hug,” Ginny said as she hugged her mum tightly.

 

“I think you’re right,” Hermione whispered as she kissed her daughter’s forehead while returning the hug, “Thank you for noticing.”

 

“You’re welcome, Mum.”

 

**********

 

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were startled by Molly, Ron, and Martha’s appearance in front of them. In the blink of an eye, Harry was between the three newcomers and the two girls while Ginny had her wand out of the bun in her hair and pointed menacingly at them as she too stepped in front of Hermione.

 

Their swift action caused Ron and Martha to stumble back a few paces while Molly, acting as if nothing had happened, walked over to Ginny, and pushing the hand holding her wand down, said calmly, “Now, why don’t you all sit down. There’s pumpkin juice and water and some snacks if you want while I go see if Elizabeth needs any help with the children.” Pausing only long enough to give Hermione a quick hug, Molly set out on the path leading to the beach leaving the five of them standing in uneasy silence.

 

Ron was having a hard time looking at the three people standing in front of him. While he had seen Hermione naked on numerous occasions, it was different seeing her standing naked between his also naked sister and Harry. Anger washed through him at Hermione and Harry being naked together, and he fought to control it. It was just wrong for your sister and her husband to be naked in front of other naked people, especially their sister-in-law who just happened to be his wife. Trying to control his anger, Ron focused on looking at their heads and found that that worked pretty well. Especially since Ginny was shorter than the other two and he definitely didn’t want to see his sister naked, the few glimpses he’d had were enough to scar him for life. 

 

Ron’s struggle with his anger wasn’t lost on the three or Martha. Seeing him working to control it, Martha placed her hand on his arm saying, “Why don’t we all sit down and relax a little before starting.”

 

Guiding Ron over to the table, Martha sat him down. Then, sitting beside him, poured a glass of pumpkin juice and handed it to him while motioning the others to sit. 

 

Ron gulped down most of the juice before looking at the others. Ginny, being somewhat short, was almost completely hidden by the table with just the rise of her breasts in sight. No worse than wearing a low cut dress Ron was able to reason. Hermione, on the other hand, being taller wasn’t quite so well covered, leaving her nipples to peek above the table top. Seeing her sitting there like that between Ginny and Harry did nothing to help Ron with his temper. But he managed to control himself. If he could have seen Hermione holding on to both Harry and Ginny’s hand under the table he probably would have lost it. 

 

As the silence drew on, Ron took the time to really look at Hermione. He hadn’t seen her in over three years and the changes to her were noticeable. Her bronze skin was flawless and she glowed with health. The laugh lines around her mouth and eyes were more pronounced and her hair was less bushy and lighter in color with golden streaks running through it. From what he could see her body was fit and trim without an ounce of excess fat, in short, she was stunningly beautiful. Glancing between his sister and Harry he saw that they too had the same bronze skin and healthy glow about them, and while Harry’s hair was still pitch black, Ginny’s was lighter in color with the same golden streaks as Hermione. Looking closer he saw the same laugh lines on their faces too. As he took in the changes to each he realized that while they were separately stunning in their own right, together they were breathtaking. It was at that time that Ron realized something. He was not thinking of Hermione as his wife but as a stunningly beautiful woman with her equally stunning companions marking them a unit. 

 

As the realization hit him, he sat back in shock. This isn’t right, he thought, Hermione’s my wife.  I shouldn’t be seeing her like that. Confusion washed through Ron as he tried to sort out his thoughts. 

 

Confusion was also coursing through Hermione as she watched Ron. The years had been good to him. He appeared to be in much better shape than the last time she saw him. Then his skin had been pale and he’d been a tad overweight with somewhat bloodshot eyes. Probably from all the drinking he’d been doing, she thought. Now his eyes were clear, his skin, while still pale, was pink with health and his body was toned once again. Overall he looked quite handsome. A good catch for some lucky girl, Hermione gasped as the thought went through her mind. Why did I just think that? He’s my husband. I shouldn’t be thinking things like that. Confused more than ever, Hermione looked around quickly to see if anyone had noticed her small outburst.

 

Ginny looked worriedly at Hermione when she heard her gasp quietly. Seeing the confusion on Hermione’s face she squeezed her hand in reassurance and smiled softly. Her smile growing as Hermione squeezed her hand back.

 

Harry too had noticed, and after a quick look to see Ginny taking care of Hermione, focused his attention back on Ron. He’d seen Ron’s anger turn into a studious look as he examined Hermione, then to confusion, and finally, thought. So far Ron was acting all right but Harry wasn’t taking any chances. Ron was not going to hurt Hermione again. As Harry thought this he unconsciously squeezed her hand. 

 

Ron’s mind was going a mile a minute as his thoughts tumbled around in his head. He knew that he loved Hermione. Always had, right? Loved her enough to marry her at one time, but seeing her now, as she was, could he honestly say he still loved her that way? Looking back over the past two years, Ron found his thought focusing more on Callie than Hermione. He could picture the first time he saw her, the day George hired her to work at the shop. See her sunny cheerful smile, her bright hazel eyes, full, soft, pink lips and small pixie nose, all framed by her long, straight blonde hair. He thought of how she could make him laugh with just a look or gesture, especially when she was able to prank George or Percy. It was these thoughts of Callie that made Ron realize that he was no longer in ‘love’ with Hermione. The realization left him feeling kind of sick but at the same time relieved. Taking a deep breath he looked up at Hermione.

 

Hermione’s mind was in turmoil as she fought with the thoughts going through her head. Feeling Ginny squeeze her hand and smile at her caused a warm feeling to pass through her, calming her somewhat. The warmth increased as Ginny’s smile grew when she squeezed Ginny’s hand in return. Feeling Harry squeeze her other hand only caused the warm feelings to increase tenfold. Her breath caught as she locked eyes with Ginny and really looked into them. The amount of love for her that she saw in them overwhelmed her. Without even having to look into Harry’s eyes she knew that she would see that same love in them and at that moment knew without any doubt that she was in love with both of them. All the touching they’d been doing. The late nights not wanting to part for sleep. Of feeling complete only when she was with them. It all made sense now. With a feeling of weird relief, Hermione looked up at Ron.

 

As their eyes met, a feeling of understanding seemed to wash over them. Ron broke the look by turning to Martha, who had been sitting in wonder at the unspoken scene playing out before her. Quickly signing something to her he looked back at Hermione waiting for Martha to translate what he wanted to her. 

 

“Hermione, Ron wants you to see his thoughts. Is that all right?”

 

“Yes.” her shaky voice replied.

 

It took a minute for Hermione to summon up her courage to look into Ron’s mind. But she did. Releasing Ginny and Harry’s hands, she grasped Ron’s as she pushed into his mind. Ron had strong shields, they all had from their time during the war, so she was surprised to find them completely down as she easily entered his thoughts. The second thing that surprised her was how orderly his thoughts were. She was stunned at the rage Ron had felt when she’d returned from the island that fateful night. Saddened by the guilt he bore afterward. Pleased with the effort he put into his therapy the second time around. Surprised by his newfound feelings for Callie, and numbed by his feelings of loss for what they had had together. Feelings of sadness and happiness were battling within her when she exited his mind. Sadness for a love lost, yet happiness for the chance of love that Ron might have found. 

 

Tears running down her face, Hermione looked at Ron, “I wish that you could see my thoughts too, Ron.”

 

At Ron’s nod, Martha spoke up, “He can. I taught him what I could. If you can keep your shields down, he should be all right.”

 

At Ron’s questioning look, Hermione nodded, and Ron entered her mind. Anguish ripped through him as he felt Hermione’s pain and lack of understanding when he’d hit her and said those awful things to her. Guilt beat down on him from the hurt he caused her with his trickery three years ago. Self loathing when he saw that Hermione had never even dreamed of cheating on him and only realized today that she was in love with both Ginny and Harry. Sadness when she acknowledged their lost love. Then surprise rocked him when he saw the happiness Hermione felt about his chance with Callie. Ron was sad but at peace when he withdrew from Hermione’s mind. No matter what happened he knew that everything was as it should be. Hermione belonged here on the island with Ginny and Harry while his future might lie with Callie. 

 

“I forgive you, Ron, can you forgive me?” she asked softly as small smiles of sadness touched their faces for their lost love. A pale blue light bathed their hands before fading away. Releasing his hands, she resumed her grasp on Harry and Ginny’s. This time their clasped hands resting on the table’s top. 

 

Ron too had tears running down his face as he smiled sadly at her, “There’s <cough> nothing to forgive love,” he said his voice hoarse from not using it for so long.

 

Looking between his sister and Harry, who were glancing nervously between him and Hermione, Ron asked Hermione, “Can we talk in private?”

 

The pressure on her hands increased and she looked to see both Harry and Ginny shooting daggers at Ron with their eyes.  Tugging her hand free from Harry, Hermione turned to Ginny and raising her free hand pulled Ginny’s face close, kissing her softly. She then turned to Harry and repeated her actions. Getting up from the table, Hermione walked around to Ron. Taking his hand she said, “Let’s go over by the stream, okay?”

 

As she walked off she glanced back to see both Ginny and Harry staring at her with silly grins and dazed looks on their faces.

 

Martha sighed softly as her suspicions from her meeting with Hermione at The Leaky Cauldron were confirmed. Clearing her throat she gained the attention of the two dazed looking people sitting across from her. “She’s in love with both of you, just as you’re both in love with her.” She smiled as she saw their shocked looks at her words change to wonder then understanding as they looked from her to each other. Getting up from the table Martha started walking along the path to the beach. 

 

**********

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 

Ron waited until they were sitting beside the stream’s pool before saying, “I really am sorry for hurting you like I did.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Are you happy here?”

 

“Yes, I love it here, and so do the children.”

 

“Don’t you get bored with just the eight of you here? How much fun can it be sitting on a beach day in and day out?”

 

“We don’t just sit on the beach, Ron. Ginny teaches Potions, History, and Charms to Skye, and the twins, while Harry teaches Defense and Dueling. I teach Transfiguration, and Arithmancy.  We take turns with Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures and Harry and I share Muggle Studies. In fact we’re just finishing up what would be their second year at Hogwarts. It’s been a learning experience for all of us, not just the children. You can’t imagine what Harry, Ginny and I have learned from watching them. We don’t have to say any words or use fancy wand strokes to do magic. Skye taught us all that. All you have to do is truly believe in the magic and in what you want it to do.” 

 

As Hermione talked, she watched Ginny and Harry talking over at the table. She smiled as Harry looked up and blushed as he saw her looking at him before smiling back at her. His blush caused Ginny to look over at her and she too blushed, and then smiled, as their eyes met.  

 

Looking back at Ron, she continued, “I’ve also written the new update for Hogwarts: A History covering our years there and the final battle we fought on its grounds. I’m in the process of writing Harry’s biography and have a book on the war that’s to be published next month. Ginny has written a book on new potions she’s developed as well as improvements to existing ones and is writing a book based on what we’ve learned from watching the children that will change the way magic is taught from now on. Harry’s got his own book that just came out on defense against the dark arts and is helping the kids with their own line of joke and prank merchandise that George is starting to carry in his shops, as well as some very nasty products for use by The Order Of The Phoenix and the Auror’s department that they’ve developed from watching Muggle movies. So you see we don’t just sit around on the beach.” 

 

“Wow, you guys really do keep busy.” Ron stated with a rather awed look on his face. “I can’t believe our twins are finishing second year studies already.” Smiling sadly over at Hermione, Ron said, “Got your brains, huh?” 

 

“Ron! You’re just as smart as I am. You just never applied yourself in school, to busy goofing off and playing Quidditch. But without your planning and strategies we’d never have won the war and you know it.”

 

Ron laughed at the put off look on Hermione’s face. “With all the learning you guys are doing do you ever just have fun? And by fun I mean play Quidditch.”

 

Hermione shook her head slowly as she replied, “Ron? Ginny, Harry, on the Quidditch team with you at Hogwarts. Of course we play Quidditch. Well, they do with the kids. I’m still not comfortable on a broom, but I’m getting better.”

 

Laughing at her sheepish look, Ron said, “That’s my girl. Put her in a library and she’ll read for hours but show her a broom and she’ll run for the hills.”

 

“Ouch! What was that for?” Ron yelled as Hermione punched him on the arm.

 

“I don’t run. And I’ll have you know that even though we have a library here that rivals the one at Hogwarts, I spend most of my time with my family. If the war taught me anything it’s that family always comes first.” 

 

Ron noticed that as Hermione said this, her eyes were on Ginny and Harry. “Do you think they know you’re in love with them?”

 

Color rose in Hermione’s cheeks as she looked back at Ron. “I hope so. Especially after the kisses I gave them when we left the table.”

 

“Do they love you?”

 

“Ginny does. I could see it in her eyes right before I looked into your mind.”

 

“What about Harry?”

 

“Yes, I think he does too.”

 

“Good. I’m happy for the three of you then.” 

 

“What about Callie. Are you going to tell her how you feel?”

 

Ron sat in silence for a moment, then, nodding his head, said with a smile, “Yeah, I think I will.”

 

“Then I’m happy for you too, Ron.” 

 

“Well I guess the only left is to put in the paperwork for our divorce. I can do that when I get home if you’d like?” 

 

Hermione reached out to take Ron’s hand, “Friends?”

 

With a sad look in his eyes, Ron clasped Hermione’s small hand between his, “Always.” Then, as if an amusing thought had crossed his mind, which it had, Ron looked at her and said, “You get to explain to our mum’s how you’re dumping me for my little sister and her husband.”

 

He laughed as fear crossed Hermione’s face. It stopped quickly as a look of evil mischief settled on her face as she said, “Fine, but you have to explain it to our children.”

 

Her laughter at the look of panic on his face rang out across the meadow. Seeing the pure delight on the face of his once wife, Ron soon joined in, their laughter letting them know that all was right between them.

 

When they’d stopped laughing, Ron, looking over to where Ginny and Harry were nervously sitting with anguished looks on their faces watching them, said, “I think we’d better get back over there. Looks like they’re afraid you might be taking me back or something.”

 

Hermione pulled her hand away from Ron’s as she quickly turned to look over at her hopefully soon to be lovers. Seeing the looks on their faces, she jumped up and started toward them with Ron following behind her.  As she came up to them, she was filled with uncertainty at them returning her feelings, butterflies breaking out in her stomach as she looked from Ginny to Harry.  

 

Ron, not stopping swept Ginny up in a bone crushing hug, whispering in her ear, “She loves you. Take care of her, okay?” Releasing her he turned and grabbed Harry, whispering to him, “She’s yours and Ginny’s now. Don’t hurt her like I did.” Letting go of a dazed Harry, Ron headed rapidly down the trail to the beach, leaving behind a puzzled Hermione and a completely stunned Ginny and Harry.  

 

Watching the two confounded people standing in front of her, Hermione slowly reached out to touch Ginny’s arm, “Ginny, Harry, are you two all right?” 

 

Her words seemed to break them out of their stupor as first Ginny, and then Harry’s faces broke out into huge smiles as they reached out to pull her into a fierce hug, almost crushing her between them.  Wrapped up in their arms, Hermione felt a warm peace spread over her and knew that everything was going to be all right. She was truly home at last.

 

 


End file.
